Nowadays, touch devices are widely used in conjunction with electronic devices such as smart phones and laptop computers. With touch devices, a user can easily operate on a smart phone or a laptop computer. While touch devices bring a new era of user interface, touch sensitivity has been the subject of interest in developing advanced touch devices.